massivecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Chinawarrior1235
|- | | rowspan="2"| |} My Story Childhold As a child I was tought to kill and never look back. You see, my parents were both ruthless and decorated warriors in the military. They taught me how to fight and stand up for yourself. My parents were rarely home because they were usually fighting in the war. Their greatest wish for me was to enroll in the Silveredge military school, their almamater, as soon as I turned ten. The Orphanage Unfortunately, at age eight both my parents where killed in the same battle and I was immediately sent to an ophanage. There I learned to read, write, and learned about Ceardia. The people in the orphanage gave me the nickname Chinawarrior1235 because they said my parents hailed from a realm called China. One day I was aproched by bully of the orphanage called Reem. I was ten, just old enough to go to my dream school, and Reem was 13. I was sitting against the brick wall of the orphanage when he walked up to me. He had brown hair that hung just below his ears "What's up, Elf?" he taunted. "Shut up," I replyed. "This is my home. I rule," he told me. "Whatever you say," I said sarcasticlly. Then he stomped away and continued to terriorize the other kids. Most of our 'conversations' ran like that. He never hit me but he threatened to all the time and I saw him beat up other kids. After a month of being teased I decided to fight back. I was leaning againts the wall right were I normally stayed at recess when he walked up. "What's up, Elf?" this was his typical greeting. "Shut up," this was my typical greeting. "What's up with your ears? That's what." "Go away," I said. His insults were started to become hollow form using them so many times. "It's about time I put you in your place, Elf," he snarled. He shifted his feet slightly and raised his arm to throw a punch at me. I stepped to my right just enough so he missed my head. His knuckes made contact with the brick wall and he reeled back cluching his fist. "Argh... Look what you did, Elf," he growled showing me his bloody hand. "It wasn't my fault. You punched the wall," I said. At this point a bunch of kids had gathered around us to watch the fight. Reem growled again and stood up. "You're gonna get it," he hissed. He threw another punch at my face with his good hand. He made sure that his punch was aimed away from the wall. This time stepped to the left and angled my body so he went right pass me. Reem's foot caught on the edge of the playground and fell on his face. All the kids cheered and he moaned. Reem got up and scowled. His face was all scratched up and his hand was completely covered in blood " That's it." His feet shifted a little again but this time he went to punch me in the stomach. He threw the punch and I saw it coming a mile away. I spun around so I was behind him and he tripped again. This time he had the sense to fall on his back but he still scraped up this left elbow. The kids cheered again and one of the teachers came outside. He pushed through the circle of the kids and yelled, "What is going on here?" No one made a sound. The teacher took one look at Reem, the crowd around us, and then at me. "Come here you two," he said and dragged Reem and I by the arm. He took us into his office and asked us both what happend. I told him exactly what happened and then Reem told him his side of the story. He left out the part about teasing me and forgot to metion that I didn't even touch him. The teacher told us to get out and spend the rest of the day in the room where we slept but not to talk to eachother. He fell asleep in an instant but I stayed awake and thought about what I was going to do. My eyes didn't stop staring at the matress of the top bunk. I knew I wasn't getting out of this. Could I be sent to jail if I was ten? Certainly not for a little playground fight. The teacher interupted my thoughts by bursting into the room and checked Seem's wounds for a few minutes. I didn't move or make a sound. He came over to my bed and stood over me. "You're teachers say you've always been good until now, and the other kids say that Seem attacked you. If this is true then you're off the hook, but if you you truely attcked him then we have to send you to military school," he said. Inside I was cheering and screaming with joy. Finally, now was my chance. I had to make this convincing so I swolled hard and closed my eyes. "I-I did," I fake sputtered. The teacher looked disappointed and walked out of the room. Two days later, I was off to military school. The Academy Academics When I arrived at military school I decide to take the coarses to be an assassin. I exceled in this subject and was better than most of the boys in my class. I took other classes too like alchemy and achery. I also improved my reading and writing skills. I took classes on spell casting but never was that good. New Aquantinces, New Allies, New Friends When I was there I meet a human boy my age named Max but everyone called him DaSupahNinja because he was training to be an assassin like me. I found out Max lost his parents to this war, too. His parents were captured by a group of vampires and he was still looking for them. I also met a human vampire my age. He was called Space_Geinus595 or Space for being able to use the stars to find his way back to Silveredge and walking on the ocean floor. Max and him appearently knew eachother very well before I came which was surprising since Space was a vampire. Space was always very quite except around our small group of friends. Another friend I had was a boy named happybob123. He was two years older than Max, Space, and I but he still hung out with us. He was bashful and flirty at times but a great student. He never failed to stand up for anyone who was getting bullied or teased. Liam and Max didn't get along for awhile until they started sparring. They were both equal matches and it was always a toss up between who would win that match. Another boy I met was named hamcheese35. Everytime he won a sparring match, he would eat a ham and cheese sandwhich, hence his name. He was an agressive fighter, even for a heavy foot soldier, but he only ate five sandwhiches in my honor of the whole time we knew eachother. One kid's name was Madman1011. We don't know his real name, because he forgot it a few hours after he saw his family killed and went insane. He used an axe to cut his steak sometimes. Every night he slept with his axe and screamed the names of his parents in his sleep Here We Go When I was 18 all of my friends but Max had left on expeditions. (read their stories on theiry pages) I wasn't deployed until I was age 19 and I started out as the leader of the squad. The team of ten men with of all three races trained for stealth including my friend Max. My squad, unit didn't last long though... Just One of My Adventures The Seventh Battle For about a month my unit was fighting deep within the enemy's borders. Our mission was to get to the enemy's capitol and assassinate their king. As we spent time slashing through their armies, I began to gain the respect of the others. We were extrmely well trained fighters and survived our first six battles as a team. One of these battles was to save Max's parents (you can read about that on his page). Our seventh battle at first, however, seemed like a complete failure. We were almost at the capitol when we were ambushed by a human squad of about 20 men. We managed to kill five of their men and wound two. I killed three of the men and wounded the one. They killed two dwarves and an elf but spared all of the 6 men and I. The leader of their group was a tall man with brown hair and a beard. I figured he was just too lazy to shave it off. When he told me they spared me because I was a girl, I knew what he had in mind. The action was over and the scum put us in chains and lined us up. They asked us who our leader was and I swallowed hard. I knew that the leader was about to be exicuted, and I happened to be the leader. I was about to speak up one of my men, Samuel, shouted, "Me!" I was shocked and relieved at the same time. Humans... Their leader grabed his sword and stabbed Sam right in the heart. It went all the way through his body and he fell to the ground coughing up. Blood. They dragged us away from his body that was still bleeding. I could tell we were heading tward the capitol and things were finally looking up. There was a still a small chance of getting completing my mission. To The Capitol The men lead us all to the capitol and told us we would be slaves at the King's palace. Utter idiots. When we arrived they split up my men and I. They gave me new elegant clothes and took my old ones and probably recycled them into something else. Two other servants brought me to the kings quarters and I found my men where waiting there, too. They were lined up by rank in a line of attention. I wondered if they did that themselves but I saw one soldier almost salute. I didn't join their line because the King directly addressed me. He was about adverage size and pretty good looking for a tyrant. He had black hair and very chiseled features. "Hello. So you're the new slave..." he said in a smooth voice. "Most of the captured soldiers my men bring are men, not girls." At that point my teeth were clenched so tight I thought they might shatter. I wanted to clock this guy right in the face. "I hear you're quite the soldier. Taking out three men single handedly," he grinned. "And wounded one," I added sternly. "Ahhh... Feisty. I like that," he droned. Okay, now it was time to finish the mission; but, I had no weapon. I had no choice but to wait. "How about I take you to my, ah, private chambers?" he whispered. I still had no weapon so I remained patient. The king began to move and I followed reluctantly. "Why don't you prepare a bit...? I'll be waiting," he then went in his chambers and shut the door. "Good luck," said Max. Then he moved to give me a firm forearm shake. Forearm shakes are a elven gesture, but even so I went to return it. When my hand met his arm a cold, familliar ping right where his hand was. It was a knife. The blade must've only been a few inches but it was new. He was smart to do the trade off sneakily with all of the King's guards around. Finishing the Mission ...Kind of As I entered the King's chambers I slid the knife into my sleeve. He was indeed waiting for me; but, in his bathrobe. "There you are," he said smiling. "You'd taken so long I though to weren't coming." "Well I'm here now." I returned. I grabbed the knife with my right hand and gripped it tight. He must have seen me flex a bit because he said, "What are you doing?" I swolled hard."Killing you," I muttered as I slashed him across his left cheek. He cringed and hit the floor holding his wound. "Wh-what? Why?" he stuttered. "As the King of this land you have killed thousands of our people and your's. I'm putting and end to your tyranny," I said raising my knife. "I'm not the King!" he yelled. "What?" I said. My face was stone cold. I wanted info. "I'm his decoy. I was just having a bit of fun." "Fine," I narrowed my eyes, "but just to be sure..." And with that, I stabbed him right through his throat. He grunted once and fell to the floor. Finishing the Mission ...For Real I slowly left his chambers just in case the gaurds were still there. I found my team had already over powered the gaurds and taken their weapons. One of them handed me a sword and a bow, the favorite weapons of most elves. I found my military robes and put those on as well. "What now, China?" Asked Max. "We storm the castle. Form a 'v' behind me. This guy is going down." The men followed my orders and we began mowing down the palace gaurds. I managed to capture one and question him while everyone else was busy. He said that the real king was in his throne room so I had my men head there. We arrived at the throne room and the king was sitting on his oversized throne. "Why hello," he said. His voice was soft and a little less confident than his decoy's. I could tell he was trying to play it cool but failing. "Believe it or not, I've been expecting you," he continued. He snapped his fingers and five gaurds stepped out from behind his throne. "Now we're a bit less out matched," he smirked. "We had orders to kill you quietly. You're just wasting you soldier's lives now," I taunted. I'll admit, those gaurds looked tougher than the ones we had passed. "No matter... Anything to save my kingdom." He snapped his fingers again and his gaurds all charged. Each of my men took on one leaving me to fight the king. The king took a sword off the wall. It was less than decrotive and looked razor sharp. He charged at me from a few meters away and I shot an arrow. He tried to dodge it but it caught him in his left arm. "Ugh..." he grunted. He swung his sword and missed about five times. The sixth time he cut me deep in the leg. He smiled and stumbled a bit before regaining his balance. I smirked a bit. Now was my chance. I took out my sword and stabbed him through the heart. Then, he actually laughed showing how crazy he was. He fell to the floor still smiling but also bleeding from the mouth. I searched his body for anything useful and found a book of spells. There was no The fighting died down and we all regrouped. Nearly everyone was wounded but none were fatal. It was a months trip back to the nearest military outpost I knew of but we made it and got treatment. After the War Motherland The war ended and I found myself out of work. I had no faction and just wandered the from town to town. On my way into Motherland I was stopped by a gatekeeper. He told me no tresspassing unless you were a memeber. I asked if there was space in their faction for a wandering elven warrior. He nodded and let me in. As soon as I was welcomed I relized I wouldn't be staying. The leader was too bossy and they didn't include me in raids. I left after being inactive too long and began wandering again. RisingSun Along my travels I met my old friend from the military academy, Space. I asked him how he was doing without a job and he told me he found a faction that he liked and that he could get me in. I agreed because knowing Space he would want me there. I stayed in the faction for a month or so until a met my friend Max. I invited him to join the faction and he excepted. Soon I applyed to be and officer. I worked hard and was excepted in a week or two not just for my combat skills, but for my building ablilities. I was now fourth in command. DaSupahNinja, being a great soldier as well, applyed for the position after the third in command left and I took his place. He was excepted soon after and we both helped build the faction up greatly. When one of our officers left I was premoted to to second in command. The leader, happybob123, and I we became very close. We became so close in fact we got married a while later. Present After three moves while I was there, RisingSun finally found a permenant base in the realm of Daedroc. I'm now second in command of the faction with the title of Queen. Gallery Category:Members